


Brown Unruly Hair

by sgwells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgwells/pseuds/sgwells
Summary: James has once again upset Lily. They had just managed to get along, especially with them being head boy and girl, and James had gone and messed it up again. But new emotions are now fueling Lily.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 13





	Brown Unruly Hair

**Author's Note:**

> First One-Shot, I hope y'all like it!

Lily was absolutely furious. He is the head boy! Her legs burned as she carried herself through the halls of the castle. James Potter had once again tormented another student. I shouldn’t have expected more. He is still the same boy he was years ago. She thought to herself. Yet, an unfamiliar feeling crept across her chest. She really thought James had finally grown up. But he had let her down once again. 

She had only just left Slughorn’s classroom when news of a certain Head Boy levitating a fifth year Slytherin reached her ears. Lily set off at once to track James Potter down. The James Potter, who had defied odds and became Head Boy without even being a prefect. The James Potter who seemed to have finally deflated that huge head of his. (A head that was quite handsome, but Lily would never admit that out-loud) Lily was head girl and the only one who really had the authority to punish James. Even the teachers loved James, which was absurd and highly unprofessional, Lily thought. 

It was only last night when the two had one of those rare moments where they got along perfectly. James had even restrained himself from asking Lily out, and she restrained from hexing him. She got quite close with the copious amounts of times he reached up to mess his already unruly hair. Except one time, he reached his hands up, but Lily beat him to it. She had no idea what possessed her to do it. But for whatever reason, the urge to mess up his hair overcame her. Without even thinking, she took her hand and ruffled up his chocolate curls. Her face flushed so quickly when she realized what she had done. Her face was probably the same color as her hair, but there was James Potter just staring at her, mouth agape. 

Lily rushed out of the common room seconds later. The transfiguration homework that James was helping her with, sat idly on the table. Along with her bag, wand, and basically everything she would normally take everywhere with her. It wasn’t until hours later and a nice, long, walk around the school did Lily return to the common room, only to see her stuff wasn’t there. When she reached her dorm, all her stuff was neatly organized on her bed. She didn’t know whether James had somehow gotten up here (which was very likely, knowing James), or he had gotten one of her door-mates to take her stuff up.

But when she opened her bag, there was her transfiguration homework, completed and some notes James had added to make sure she understood what the assignment was actually asking. If this were any other day, she would’ve been furious, but the small smile and heat that spread across her face said otherwise. 

Of course this was all ruined when she left potions the next morning. All the frustration from the years before that came with James' childish behavior, returned to her. She just could not process what the hell his problem was. He had just started to become a good person, a person who she believed she could actually be friends with. That was all out the window now.

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she practically shouted the password, earning a gasp from the poor woman. But defiantly, she opened, allowing Lily climbed through. And there he was, that brown headed boy. James who was carelessly laughing with Sirius and Peter who was just copying whatever the older boys did. How dare he! She thought dangerously. 

“Potter!” She shouted, making the Gryffindor common room go silent. James, caught off guard, slowly looked up at the flaming redhead.  
“Well hello Evans!” James said cheerfully, which offended Lily even more. His happy expression soon dropped when Lily started very aggressively approaching him. The urge to hit him engrossed her and her hand clenched up, even James thought he was about to get punched. But he was too stunned to move and protect himself.

Lily reached him in seconds and the whole common room was ready for a classic Lily and James fiasco to break out. They hadn’t had one for months and many were missing the familiar drama. But when Lily approached him, she didn’t punch him. She did something completely unexpected. She kissed him, and the hand that was clenched reached up to hold his face. She didn’t know why she did it. But all the anger that fueled her earlier fled from her body when she looked up and saw the brown curls she so desperately wanted to mess up.

James was too stunned that his eyes were opened and he remained frozen. Like a deer caught in headlights. But soon his body finally registered what was happening, and his arms encased around her much smaller frame, and he finally managed to close his eyes. This was a moment that he had dreamed about for years, and here it was, finally happening. 

There was nothing else going on. Everyone disappeared from their heads. They weren’t in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, it was just Lily and James, off in some magical place.


End file.
